


Enjoy the Ride

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнее время яркие краски будто преследуют их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



Официантка, которая наконец приносит кофе, выглядит, как призрак из прошлого. Она не похожа на тех, с кем им доводилось встречаться раньше: те наставляли на них ружья и матерились не хуже бывалых вояк, и только намного позже, уже успокоившись, пили виски, не разбавляя, и никак не могли, не хотели замолчать. Говорили, шептали, кричали, снова пили. У них были семьи. Они не умели ни стрелять, ни даже держать ружьё до того момента, как _пришлось_ учиться. Другие наматывали чётки вместо браслетов и молчали, и их молчание было едва ли не страшнее, чем крики первых.

Эта же беспрерывно растягивает пухлые губы в усмешке, скалит белоснежные очень крупные зубы, гремит намотанными на руку разноцветными бусами, нечаянно задевая рукой железные подстаканники. У неё курчавые волосы, стянутые обручем, и раздражающе яркие, почти облупившиеся пятна лака на ногтях. На её форме нашито "Дороти", и это имя совсем ей не подходит.

Когда Рик пытается завязать с Дороти разговор, она не сразу откликается. Она говорит им "мальчики", и стареет буквально на глазах. В её улыбке оказывается больше отчаяния, чем веселья. Дороти всё время протирает тряпкой один и тот же столик, не замечая, что на нём не осталось пыли. Грязь и жир больше не скрывают длинных параллельных царапин, оставленных на нём кем-то, кто уже не был в тот момент _живым_. Тряпка проходится по ним раз за разом, но царапины прочно впились в дерево.

Она приносит старые газеты, спрашивая, не желают ли путешественники купить свежую прессу. Дэрил бросает предупреждающий взгляд, но Рик уже протягивает деньги. "Не надо", — говорит он только тогда, когда официантка отходит от их столика достаточно далеко, чтобы ничего не услышать. Пусть она не знает. Дэрил в ответ молчит, машинально растирая плечо, натёртое ремнём от арбалета.

"Вам нужно добраться до ближайшего города? — спрашивает она. — До него десять миль, но похоже, что туда больше никто не ездит. Вы последние приезжие за последние два месяца. Я уже и не помню, когда кто-либо заказывал кофе. Те, кто останавливался до вас, пили только водку". Она неуверенно улыбается, спрашивая, нужно ни им что-нибудь ещё. Дэрил качает головой и впервые за тот час, что они сидят в кафе, произносит: "Мы не остаёмся". "Как пожелаете, я понимаю", — Дороти уносит кружки, приносит чек и просто стоит рядом, не отрывая взгляда от царапин на столе. "Сколько ей потребуется времени, чтобы забыть и нас?" — спрашивает Рик одним взглядом. Дэрил ничего не отвечает.

Покосившийся указатель и вправду говорит, что до города десять миль, но и через десять, и через двадцать, и тридцать миль впереди — всё та же дорога, и можно ехать, не снимая ноги с педали газа.

Дэрил не любит автомобили, ему больше по душе мотоциклы, но сейчас такое время, когда выбирать не приходится, поэтому он смиряется, захлопывает дверцу, поворачивает ключ зажигания и опускает все окна, чтобы чувствовать, как воздушные потоки треплют рваную обивку. Иногда они меняются местами, и Рик ведёт машину гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, а Дэрил садится на её крышу и едет так часами.

Пусть сейчас этого недостаточно, но он высовывает руку в окно, словно пытаясь схватить ветер. Тёмная полоса вдоль горизонта и не думает исчезать, первые раскаты грома уже прогремели, но солнце светит всё так же ярко, и в его ярких лучах становятся видно, как вдалеке сначала поднимается пыльное облако, быстро заволакивая поля с жухлой травой и редкие иссохшие деревья, а потом его прибивает к земле струями ливня. Если ехать без остановки, можно успеть укрыться от грозы в одном из покинутых домов. Рик рядом жмурит слезящиеся от солнца и ветра глаза, но солнечные очки, лежащие в бардачке, не надевает. В последнее время яркие краски будто преследуют их. Стоило исчезнуть половине населения, как мир преобразился.

Когда они наконец останавливаются и выходят из машины, на сухую потрескавшуюся землю уже упали первые капли, всполохи на небе гаснут. Ветер нарастает, треплет вывешенные на верёвку перед домом простыни. От них остались только длинные обрывки.

Двери дома распахнуты. Рик достаёт из багажника сумку, в то время как Дэрил проверяет дом. Там абсолютно точно никого не осталось, но лишняя осторожность не помешает. О том, что дом покинут недавно, говорят осколки посуды на кухонном полу, беспорядочно разбросанные вещи. И длинные царапины на двери, точно такие же, как те, что остались на столике придорожного кафе.

Не сговариваясь, они переносят необходимые вещи в комнату на втором этаже. Остальные комнаты пусть остаются нетронутыми.  
Порог уже заливает дождь, и вместо того, чтобы захлопнуть дверь и закрыть ставни на окнах, Рик выходит на крыльцо, останавливается на секунду, оборачивается, смотрит на Дэрила и идёт дальше, в грозу, в самый эпицентр бушующей стихии.

За долгие недели у них не было возможности выспаться на кроватях. О душе речь и вовсе не идёт. Рубашки, футболки, джинсы — всё пропитано потом и превратилось в заскорузлые тряпки. На ботинках — толстый слой дорожной пыли, песок скрипит даже на зубах. Дэрил снимает куртку, скидывает обувь, стягивает носки и идёт под дождь босым.

С потемневшей ткани ручьями льётся вода, соль, оставшаяся от высохшего пота в спутанных прядях волос, растворяется.  
"У тебя отрастают волосы", — говорит Рик Дэрилу, проводя ладонью поверх его затылка до плеч по воздуху. Вокруг них всё грохочет и расплывается, поэтому он произносит эту фразу раз за разом всё громче, почти кричит её Дэрилу прямо в ухо, прижимаясь к нему уже всем телом. "У тебя отросли волосы. Я и не знал, что…" — он прерывает фразу, вода заливается в уши, глаза и рот, и становится абсолютно бесполезно пытаться что-то сказать, услышать или увидеть. Звук собственного сердцебиения отдаётся в ушах, сливаясь с звуками грозы. Остаются только ощущения — хлещущих по спине и бокам потоков, холодной земли под ногами в том месте, где ещё недавно были трещины, чужого тела рядом, мокрой ткани под пальцами.

И Дэрил, которому никогда ничто не принадлежало, кроме его собственной жизни, только сейчас понимает: всё это — моё, сейчас и на века.


End file.
